Magic of Music
by Mecha-Nii-San
Summary: Dumbledore had always said that magic was a music of its own, so why not test that? A seventh year student decided to try, and reminds all that during this time of year you need to look back and recall just what it is you have. (A one-shot I was driven to writing for no real reason...)


Facing out unto a frozen field that was Hogwarts' grounds was a solitary figure, lost in thought. It was the day before those heading home for Christmas Break would leave, and thus most students were inside packing up or saying the first of there good-byes. It was a tense time, mostly due to the now well known Dark Lord's revival, and most were lacking in the sense of merriment that should be present this time of year.

A small grin broke through the student's deep thoughts, recalling last year when he and his parents had visited family in America and caught a concert with them. Even now, he could hear the music in his ears, the boisterous music that one would not expect for Christmas music.

At this point, a crazy idea struck him. Dumbledore always said that music had a magic of its own, maybe there was more truth to that then he'd thought before. Worse comes to worse, he makes a full of himself in front of no-one, so why not?

Pulling out his wand, the student quickly transfigured his earmuffs into a headset he'd seen some muggles wear before, and put them on after sound proofing them. Wouldn't do to be distracted while he tried this now, would it? With that in mind he also took his scarf and tied it around his eyes.

Blind and deaf to the world, he put his wand away- since the conductor of the concert he wished to recreate had done so by hand- he pictured the concert in his head. The filled seats, the warm drink his mother had bought him for the concert, the sense of anticipation as the musicians took their place upon the stage. Then, as the conductor bowed in his memory, the student allowed his magic to flow through him as he recalled the music that had followed the conductors movement.

As he started to move his hands in odd patterns- choosing to focus on the actual music instead of the conductor's movement- he didn't hear that all around him a light duplicate of that music he'd heard before play around him, slowly picking up in volume as he continued to recall the music.

Slowly, the music started to travel farther and farther, until it reached the castle's entrance, where a first year was running past trying to find her lost scarf. She slid to a halt upon hearing the notes of music coming from outside, and poked her head out the doors. Spotting the odd elder student making silly movements, she let her curiosity get to her as she slowly walked towards him. As she did so, the volume of the music got louder and louder, causing her to realize that he was the source of music.

Eventually, the song came to a close, and the student slowed his movements. He missed the clapping of the first year, but cared not as he slowly brought the next song to the front of his mind. Hands moving once more, he heard the echo of the song in his ears, and let magic take care of the rest.

The young first year had not been the only student running about locating lost items, as a few Ravenclaws searching for a friend's book had decided to check the Great Hall to see if it'd been left there during breakfast. Upon hearing the melodious notes, they too poked their heads out to see the source of such an interesting tune, only to be shocked at the sight. Moving quickly, they ran back to their common room to tell their housemates what they'd seen.

Back outside, the magic of music had only just begun. Unknowingly, the seventh year had been channeling more magic than necessary for the music, and thus the excess had started to swirl about in front of him, much to the first year's awe. She watched as the conductor began to form an actual band in front of him made of snow. Slowly at first, the snow rose and sculpted itself into various human shapes. Instruments formed on the ground, where their players quickly picked them up before sitting in their just finished snow chairs.

The Ravenclaws from before had returned by now, several other students following behind them. After a quick glance, the new Ravens went back into the castle to tell the rest of the students and staff, whilst those who'd caught the music before stayed to listen and watch.

A grin had broken out onto the conducting student's face, no longer caring if he looked silly or stupid- this was fun! His magic flowed through him freely, tapping into the leylines that Hogwarts was built upon in order to better fulfill his fantasy of recreating the concert that had held his attention so thoroughly year past. His performers were more defined, and behind him the snow started to shift and create seating for the audience both here and yet to come. A soft voice began to sing with the music, catching the Ravens and the Firstie off guard, before they too smiled.

As the stands solidified, students and staff alike had started to stream out of the building, shock visible upon their faces. Walking closer, a few started to take seats, surprised that chairs made of snow not only held their weight, but were not cold at all. News spread, and everyone took a seat, making sure to leave room up front for the Headmaster and the rest of the dumbstruck staff.

Yet despite this increasingly large audience, the student still didn't realize what was happening. He continued his conducting, a large smile upon his face as the faster songs started to play. His movements grew faster, the audience more enthralled. He had a simple desire to recreate this feeling when he started, and his goal was to be achieved. Only, it wasn't just him who would be filled with this joy- no magic had decided that this experience was to be shared by all who'd come and listen.

One of the students must've gotten word out to Hogsmeade about this stunning display, for residents had started to make their way over, finding plenty of room as the seventh year's magic formed more and more seats for them to sit in. Of course, there was to be one more set of surprises for them. Hot chocolate had started to appear next to everyone's seats, not conjured by the student's magic though, but rather brought in by the house-elves touched by his magic.

All of those in attendance watched and listened, struck by this display before them. The snow musicians and instruments started to shift into more realistic forms, the seats following suit. And off in the distance a ministry employee apparated in order to investigate the report of a large amount of magic being released from the school. Eyes widening at what he saw, he sent a message back to the ministry as he took a seat. Picking up the cup of hot chocolate that had been placed next to his seat, his took a sip and listened as more and more of his coworkers showed up to this miraculous feat.

And so it continued for the next two hours or so, the student conducting whilst his magic made the performance become real, more and more people arriving to take in this wonder of music and magic. And as the music played, all those present felt a joy flow through them that they hadn't felt in a while. When the holiday season had first approached, dread had been all they'd felt. But now... listening to this joyous music and melodic singing, they couldn't help but let their fear and tension melt away. Yes, the Dark Lord was back. Yes, hard times were coming. But it was Christmas, and none of that mattered. This was a time for family and friends, a time to remember just what it was they were fighting for.

And so, when the last notes were played, and the voice they'd been listening too let out its last word, they stood, and clapped. Tears were streaming in rivers upon most faces, as the student took off his scarf and headset, startled by the sound. Turning around, his jaw dropped in awe at the sheer number of people in attendance, in stands that he hadn't realized he created. And whilst the performers behind him turned back into snow, the little first year ran up to him and leapt forward to hug him. Hugging back, the student smiled, before saying, "Merry Christmas sis."

"Merry Christmas," she mumbled back into his coat.


End file.
